The rise of the goddesses
by xMoonlighttenshix
Summary: Masami, Miyu, Kairi and Reika, the 4 girls fighting to protect the world. Azumi, Ayane, Aisu and Aya, 4 girls preventing them..But now there going to have to work together to fight something they would never imagine.suck at summeries


The Rise of The Goddesses

-Chapter 1-

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday morning in Tokyo, Japan. Two Girls were running out to school, one girl had violet hair that went down to her butt, and green eyes, the other girl had long blue hair that went down to the floor but she wore it in a ponytail, the end would still touch the floor but only a couple of strands, her eyes were also green but slightly darker than the others.

They ran into the school and up to there classrooms, there at the door way was a girl with reddish hair that went a little over her shoulders And her eyes were a dark purple, from the four of them this girl seemed to be the oldest, While the girl who was next to the oldest looked like the youngest, her hair was dark brown and her eyes were a light blue color. The blue haired girl stopped infront of the brown haired girl and red haired girl.

"I am SO sorry that we're late Reika! We forgot that we had clean up duty…please don't tell me you and Miyu did it for us…"

Reika nodded and sighed "How could we not do it for you? The teacher wanted it all done right than and there… so I guess you all came for no reason what so ever, And Kairi I cant believe that you were late!"

"Uh it's not my fault… Mom said I couldn't go without Masami… I guess you could say she's still a little baby" Kairi looked over to Masami and stuck her tongue out at her.

Masami Grabbed Kairi's tongue "Sis I think you should keep this in your mouth where it belongs, before I cut it off" She let go of her tongue and began to walk off.

Miyu ran up to Masami "Wait you can't go without us…Remember that fight is for all of us"

Masami waved her hand back and forth "I know Miyu…without you all I guess I couldn't do it alone right?" Miyu nodded while smiling.

"Well Helloooooo what are we waiting for? Lets go!'' Kairi yelled as she walked out from the classroom, than out of the school, the rest followed close behind.

Reika, Miyu, Masami and Kairi entered a dark forest, were the plants were dying, the trees were ripped apart and there was no longer grass on the grounds of this forest, Miyu had a flame burning on her hand, she used it to guide them all to an opening, When they got there the flame went out and the four of them were inches away from four other people.

Masami smirked "Been waiting long?"

A girl with pink hair in a braid that went to her knees and blue eyes stood out before the three girls. "Yea but we figured that we'd have to if we were going to fight you girls, Hmph" She flicked a strand of hair from her face "Enough talk… lets get to it" The girl who's name was Ayane ran towards Masami, her hands had fire surrounded them and when she punched Masami in her stomach Masami flew back and hit a tree, the spot in which Ayane hit had burned right threw Masami's clothes, Ayane grinned "Heh don't underestimate my powers".

Miyu stood infront of Ayane "You idiot she didn't even underestimate your powers! But hey I think I will" In Miyu's hands flame began to form, she ran over to Ayane, while running she threw the 2 fireballs directly at Ayane's back, Ayane fell to the ground and instantly got up after a few seconds. "Surely that's not all you got now is it dear Miyu?" She said as she got ready to attack Miyu once again.

Reika sighed "Aren't the rest of you going to fight us… I mean come on!" Another girl with green hair and purple eyes approached Reika, she pulled out her bow and arrows "Get ready Reika…because these arrows will go right threw your soul and kill you" She licked her lips and drew an arrow from her pack, Reika just stood there "As if you can beat me Aya…With my lightning you'll be gone in…2 seconds flat!" Kairi tapped Reika's shoulder and whispered something into her ear, Reika nodded and held her hand out, she did a few chinese signs than lightning began to strike the forest floors, Aya jumped up as the lightning stroke at her feet, she knew if she landed directly when the lightning stroke she would get shocked and her battle would be lost, Aya finally jumped up into a tree and put the arrow into the bow, she stretched the string piece back and aimed at Reika, Reika was to busy looking around for Aya to noticed where she was, but unlike Reika, Kairi knew exactly where Aya was, Kairi also took an arrow from her pack and put it between the bow, she pulled the string back than let it go as she got an aim on Aya, Kairi grinned her most evilest grin EVER. Aya's eyes widened as she saw the arrow coming directly at her, she let out a scream and soon someone pushed her out of the tree and to the floor. Aya looked at who pushed her out of the tree, it was another girl, with long black here with silver highlights and her eyes were silver also. She stood up "You idiot you need to watch what's going on… every time your going to get hit am I going to save your butt" Aya pouted "Shut up Aisu!"

After a few minutes of wondering what was happening Masami stood up "AYANE …Well she's fighting someone…" Kairi walked over to Masami "Aya is the one I'm fighting" Reika looked over her shoulder "If you want you can fight Aisu and I'll fight Azumi" Masami blinked a few times than clapped her hands together "Oh my gosh! They all have A starting there names…that's soooo cool!" A sweat drop formed on the side of Reika and Kairi's head "Shut up Masami and fight…please" Masami nodded and stood up, she walked to the center of the clearing "Stop playing around Aisu…and come fight me" Aisu held her hand out for Aya, Aya grabbed her hand and stood up, She drew more arrows than before and put them in the bow, she aimed her arrows at Kairi who was also getting ready to strike her enemy. Azumi just stood there, she was the youngest of the group and didn't know what the heck to do, and Reika walked over to Azumi and pushed her down "Yay! Reika-san wins!" Reika posed then got ready to attack Azumi with her lightning. Azumi got up and wind began to surround her, she glared at Reika "I'm going to kill you for what you did Reika!" Reika shrugged "Like to see you try idiot". While the others were fighting Masami and Aisu were staring at each other, Soon enough they both drew there sword from the sheath and ran towards each other, At first Masami had cut the side of Aisu's arm and near her shoulder, the second time they were to strike at each other there swords hit each other, Aisu knew exactly how to end this fight fast, so she kicked Masami in her stomach and she fell to the ground, her sword flew out of her hand also, Aisu walked up to Masami and held her sword to her throat, she looked to the others "If you don't want your leader to die right now…I suppose you all give up and surrender your powers to us….Oooorrr" Aisu made a thin line across Masami's neck, blood began to fall from the cut that Aisu had made, Masami felt her neck and looked to the others "…Uhm…I think she's serious…" The three girls which were on Masami's side, stopped fighting there opponent, Kairi, Miyu, and Reika all stood beside each other, there hair began to flare up, they closed there eyes and there elements began to flow around all of them. Reika, Miyu and Kairi held there hands out and it seemed that there elements had joined together, A blast of blue, red, and green flew from there hands and towards Aisu, Ayane, Aya and Azumi, the four of them were grinning as the blast of power hit them. When it did so, all of them flew back and were now knocked out. The three girls grinned and clapped there hands together, they than walked over to Masami. "Masami…You okay sis?" Kairi said as she shook masami "Uh of course I am…all she did was cut near my neck" Kairi stared at Masami "…YOU IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" "But I didn't thanks to you girls! So it doesn't matter anymore!" "What do you mean it doesn't matter anymore! Of course it does! Because if you never had us…you'd be in…hell right now!" "Would not!" "Would too!" Would NOT!" Masami and Kairi kept fighting with each other, Miyu and Reika just stood there watching "…Here we go again" Reika said "Yup" Replied Miyu -.


End file.
